A Masterpiece in Waiting
by dewshine82
Summary: Alana/Hannibal fanfic. One shot to possibly more.


Dr. Alana Bloom knows hides a secret. Each time she is with the doctor and Will Graham she notices that the doctor starts to leave clues to this secret, out in the open, that only she catches before anyone else notices. Will she turn her back on the man who shaped her own future or will she face the monster standing in front of her?

Standing in his office, Alana Bloom waits for to come down from the loft with the book she is waiting for. Actually, she never really needed the book but was there to face her worst demon.

She put the pieces together. She is a doctor herself. Why didn't she see it before? Because she didn't want to. She wanted it to be false. There was no way of denying that Dr. Hannibal Lecter is a killer. The Chesapeake Bay Killer.

There was no backing out of there now. She needed to see it with her eyes. To hear it from the man who she looked to for answers she couldn't find herself. To make matters worse she knew that there was a connection between the two of them and she knew last year he was pushing her away more so than before. She knew his sister's death hit him hard. She taught his classes. She did everything she could to make life easier on him. His sister was all the family he had left. Now he was alone.

Trembling, she brought her self back to present time and tried to gain composure, he was making his way back down the stairs. Stretching out his hand to her with the book, Hannibal looked at her with a smile. Her eyes tried to cover the pain and fear eating her up inside. Sensing something wrong with Alana she knew it was now or never. Moving towards the chairs in the middle of the room she sat and began her descent. "Hannibal….may I call you by your first name?"

"Of course Alana, you and I are friends are we not?" Hannibal taking a seat across from her and pouring water for the both of them. Pausing for a moment she let loose the train wreck before her.

"I know who you are….I know what you've been hiding from me and the rest of the world. I just want to know why. Why are you doing such…..immoral, heinous acts?" "Is is a release for you?!"

Feeling as if a weight was lifted, a different heaviness sat in quickly. The fear and sadness crept inside and was winding it's way into her belly. Overcome with emotion, tears trickled down her face. Hannibal rose from his seat as she hung her head hiding her face.

Not moving for what felt like an eternity she spoke again holding back the fear and sadness from her voice. "I just need you to tell me why…am I just like the others you have killed and will kill?"  
"If you must kill and consume me please just do it now." Holding her breath not hearing a sound, she wondered where the doctor was. She looked up to see Hannibal standing over her with a rag ready to smother her. The impassive look on his face almost made her faint. With her hands shaking, she took his in hers. "All I ask from you, is when you do consume me, please do it with care. I don't want to be like the others before. I want to be your masterpiece that you create and cherish. Please remember that."

And with that Alana was crying on the floor in a heap waiting for the floor to eat her alive before he did. All of this was so unexpected for Hannibal. He was flooded with much emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time since his sister was alive. He felt comfort from before and was astounded by her when she supported him through his sister's passing.  
Kneeling down he pulled Alana into his arms. Holding her close he could feel her warm body press against his chest. It was opening so much inside of him. "I could never kill you Alana, I only want to consume you in a matter of a consensual act."

Pulling away slightly and looking up at at Hannibal, she gazed into his eyes begging for an answer to the questions she asked. Before she could say a word his lips were upon her's, so heavy and forceful. Sighing against the kiss she first pulled away but pushed back as she felt the heat rise between them.

Grabbing at each other, kisses were exchanged and moans flowed throughout the room. Grabbing a fist of of her hair Hannibal pulled her head back gently to nip at her neck. There was no holding back now. Arms wrapped around each other, they both wanted more than what was there. Passion and fury heated the room until the cries of their names were the only words said when they reached the hilt of desire.

Legs entwined, they lay amongst their clothes. They knew that things would never be the same between the two of them.


End file.
